Transcriptome
Transcriptome (전사체, 轉寫體, Jeonsache / 転写体, Tensha-tai / 转录体, 轉錄體, Zhuǎnlù tǐ) is a terminology in Denma. Summary In Eve Rachel (1), if Quanx attack this with the Quanx skills, it'll go through. The official name is Quanx Transcriptome (퀑 전사체, Kwong jeonsache). It's first mentioned in Savoy Gaal (1). It's Quanx's interactant. This is ivory or white. It looks white with the Georg filter. It's also less physical attacks worked. The Savoys mistakenly see no physical attacks worked on Adams, because they saw bullets don't worked on them. But Gaal defeats Adams with the booster gun that Mirai gave him. Edel pulls out the caught Gaal by mistake and takes it off to the side. Adam who's playing together touched it and then it's hit by the booster gun that Gaal shot. Denma sees this and thinks he can escape from Silverquick because he can fight Adams with a booster gun. Church of Madonna and Silverquick are using this. Adam is Transcriptome. Adams are made by Yahwah. If a Quanx ability is used inside the Silverquick's station 7, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out this there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss Yahwah's reports on this matter, all he can does is he add their names to Bahel's hit list to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident. This is happening more and more often. Given the nature of the these, they're more likely to be used for control than protection. They've ego. They can eat food, drink alcohol, and dance. In Pigear (29), the Gaal's booster guns defeats Adams is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body. There's a Quanx ability to control this. There're Ran and Yahwah as users. The control Transcriptomes user can use this in avatar format. In God's Lover (4), Yahwah controls Camael (Mama). In A Catnap (33), Command Center of Church of Madonna talks with Max through this. Usually Quanx is born naturally. But if the people do Mating experiment, Quanx and the corresponding transcription of Quanx, in other words, the Transcriptome is made. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through Mating. No one on planet Bella can explain the how can Mating create them. The researchers are only assuming that it's the survival instinct of the 2 consciousnesses. As the 2 different consciousnesses are forced to combine with each other. Each comes up with a way to protect itself. Here's a example. It's creates artificial Quanx, denial. So like it says, it's about a consciousness denying the existence of the other, which separates the 2 into 2 dimensions. Therefore, although they're in the same place and location they're existing in 2 different dimensions so that they can't influence each other. And it's due to the multi-dimensional property of consciousness. They're together. but they're not. In other to survive, they create an obvious physical error intentionally. So the error results in a physical error of the body, somehow leads to an indescribable phenomenon that's outside of the law of physics. And with the natural reaction to recover the physical error a transcription of Quanx is thus created. This is how people explain the results of Mating. They can have the corresponding consciousness' habit, which is Matinged. In A Catnap (6), Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control this alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. Command Center of Church of Madonna gives organizations to this defense. U.C.S. checks the See every time a Transcriptome unit is on the move. If the White Snakes couldn't handle it, they can use the church body's Transcriptomes, and no matter how skilled the White Police Guards are, they're still just Quanxs. The object Quanx Transcriptome still working on it, and the Manager Bishop recently found out that it won't solve the problem, just by increasing the capacity of Super-Transcriptome, and it's one of the most fiercely competed secret project done by the universe eight munitions industry, and powerful enough to blow up the entire planet, they think they'll earn the supremacy of the universe eight if they succeed, and those arms manufacturers have placed object Quanxs in every planet as if they're competing, and these so-called Hell Gates represent their confidence and will that they'll win in the competition, and Sten Industry is ahead of everyone else in this field, the one that the El family holds the largest share of. Special terminologies Transcriptome controller Transcriptome controller (전사체 컨트롤러, Jeonsache keonteulolleo / 転写体コントローラー, Tensha-tai kontorōrā / 控制转录体, Kòngzhì zhuǎnlù tǐ) is a terminology in Denma. In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (21), when it updated July 19, 2008, Youngsoon Yang drew the prototype of the main body that controls this. In A Catnap (17), the main body that controls Transcriptomes is appears. This is the form in which the baby in the fish tank where the fish swim is covered with half of the face including the eyes and the private part. Super-Transcriptome Super-Transcriptome (초전사체, Chojeonsache / 超転写体, Chō tensha-tai) is a terminology in Denma. These include Yahwah and Ran. Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. In the Intersecting Space, the core is cracked. The space is dividing and it has stopped. In the core, the glowing ball is appears. In A Catnap (125), The glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and Honma, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. The glowing ball is seems to some sort of a counter-reaction from the emission waste still left on the tie. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing and in here, the voices sound in people's heads. The glowing ball is rising and growing, and it becomes a Super-Transcriptome. The Intersecting Space barrier is lifted too. It seems that stronger will is taking the lead in the process of competition between wills. The will power position is Hades < Honma < Rami. Because Honma suppressed Hades and conceded to Rami, she became the highest will power position. The Super-Transcriptome is takes control of the Transcriptomes surrounding the Intersecting Space, and then rushes out. In (128), Gatsu says to Max that Hades, Honma, Rami are must've been some sort of a fusion in the form of Mating and he can't explain how it works but of all the incidents that took place in an Intersecting Space, there have been ones with a similar outcome like this known as it. Max thinks the thing was clearly controlling the other Transcriptomes, and it has to be this and he has only heard stories of, and there's only one way to overpower that abomination. Somewhere Rami is naked and she feels cold so she want to get out of here. Rami is melts. Ran says so warm that Rami's identity will melt. Ran says to a priest that sometimes the Super-Transcriptome might get be overloaded but it isn't problem. Ran says the Super-Transcriptome need some preparing to do, so the memories and the perception of identities that are fused into one need to be blurred out constantly just now, and he'll add another annoying identity to the mix to start interfering, other than occasional brief catnaps from now and then, the Super-Transcriptome will always be kept awake so that it has no time to perceive its old identities. Ran says a subtle balance is crucial here, so if the new identity pushes the original identities out to the subconscious and collapses them completely, the Super-Transcriptome will lose the ability to control the Transcriptomes, and on the other hand, if the added identity doesn't interfere will enough, the interference will be perceived as stress, which could lead to the worst case scenario, 'The Awakening', of course, it'll never come to that with him around, but in order to control that creature in the normal sense, to prevent its collapse or awakening, the fused identities must stay on the borderline of the consciousness and subconsciousness, and that's why they need the string of self-identity, which prevents it from falling to the abyss of subconsciousness, and when it follows the string. it'll eventually get to its avatar mark, a window through which the trapped identities can perceive themselves. Ran appears with Yahwah shape and interferes in Hades' consciousness. Hades asks Yahwah can help him get out of here. Hades' memory and his body are fading away and wants to escape the fear, but Yahwah says he can stay here until things settle down outside and as long as he keep in mind that he's in a box, his body won't melt away so it'll help him and all he need to do here is just relax and enjoy a happy dream where he locked up all those annoying pricks inside boxes or blew their heads off. Ran says Hades can learn to enjoy the moment and the freedom outside the box. But Hades thinks he still wants to get out of here. Ran tries to keep Hades' consciousness with mention of box because he can't to be reveal Yahwah's outside, and losing his Cube ability. The reason Yahwah keeps on trying to get out of her situation seems to be due to Hades' influence buried in her consciousness. The object Quanx Transcriptome still working on it, and the Manager Bishop recently found out that it won't solve the problem, just by increasing the capacity of this. List *Transcriptome of Church of Madonna **Baby angel Transcriptome: He first appeared in the A Catnap (16). He last appeared in the (17). He's in the form of a white baby boy angel. His teeth look like shark's teeth. The heart of the Palace senses Hades, the Quanx and sends out him through a picture of the building. Hades says it's too much for a Quanx to face this and yet he's not pressured at all and he explains why. Hades says if the coordinates are incorrect or overlapping with another space a part of enemy's body will be blended into something else, so the teleporting Quanx can utilize to get rid of them. Hades says in prison, he remembered the internal structure of the Palace which he obtained through a secret channel and there he found out the location of the main body that controls this. Hades is teleporting with cube that he's stepping on, and he kills the main body that controls this. The Palace is now temporarily defenseless. **Command Center's Transcriptome: They first appeared in the A Catnap (33). They last appeared in the (127). **Internal Affairs' Transcriptome: They first appeared in the Sixteen (23). They last appeared in the 12. A.E. (2). **Prison Abronah's Transcriptome: They first appeared in the Sixteen (36). They last appeared in the (54). *Silverquick **Adam **Camael (Mama) *Black Transcriptome Abilities Adams are special cases, so don't include their special abilities (ex) Teleportation). Transcriptome *Penetration: Eve Rachel (1), A Catnap (16) - Ch.338 *Cutting: Blackout (5) (Pigear (28)), A Catnap (96) - Ch.418 Transcriptome controller, Super-Transcriptome *Control Transcriptomes **Command Inducement: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) **Mind Control: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) **Motor-Skill Manipulation: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) Super-Transcriptome *The habits and characteristics of the corresponding consciousnesses **Yahwah - Honma: Tattoos: A Catnap (92) → 5. A.E. (2) Rami or Honma: Hate Quanx: A Catnap (131) → God's Lover (6) Honma?: Liquid Mimicry: A Catnap (131) *The Quanx abilities of the corresponding consciousnesses **Yahwah - Honma: Penetration: A Catnap (87) → God's Lover (6) Hades or Honma: Teleportation: A Catnap (1) → (127) Hades: Cube → A Catnap (1) → (131) *Transcriptome **The Transcriptome's habits and characteristics of the corresponding consciousness: Adam - Rami: A Catnap (2) → Eve Rachel (1) **The Transcriptome's abilities of the corresponding consciousness: Adam - Hades or Honma: Teleportation: A Catnap (1) → Eve Rachel (1) Adam - Hades: Cube: A Catnap (1) → Eve Rachel (1) Trivia *The word Transcriptome refers to the transcriptome. Category:Terminology